HCLI Vs Atlas
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a co-op story with The Red Merc, after the sabotage of Jormungand and the arrest of Koko's group, they are found guilty of multiple war crimes and therefore are placed in cryostasis until the events of Advanced Warfare in which they are released to help bring down the PMC known as Atlas! Rated M for Call Of Duty and Jormungand references, please read and review if possible!
1. Caught!

Chapter 1: Caught!

(Opening A/N: This is another Jormungand story going into my archive and I hope to make this a co-op project with my good friend, The Red Merc! What would happen if the Jormungand failed to do what it was supposed to do, and the crew of the HCLI was arrested for war crimes and for that they were subjected to cryostasis for punishment for their crimes? This is going to be post Jormungand and Pre COD. And this will contain a self insert for the beginning as I will work along side Koko and her group, but as soon as I hear back from the Red Merc with his idea for an OC...I'll add it! This Story is Rated M for Blood, graphic war violence, adult language, Nudity, and possible lemons. I do not own Jormungand for that is rightfully owned by Keitaro Takahashi, and I also don't own Call Of Duty Advanced Warfighter for that is own by Warhammer Games and Activision. Anyway, here's the story, enjoy!)

It was a nice day on the south African coast, today marked the day we watch Jormungand take flight. I felt a hand touch the back of my shoulder, it was my partner Lutz.

"Hey Roman, What are you thinking about?" Lutz asked, I wasn't really thinking of anything at the time...but I was hoping that the launch of the Jormungand was going to launch without any problems.

But, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. And now, it was time to watch Jormungand take flight. As soon as it took flight, it was like a moment in history was being made. Reverting to the uneasy feeling that I had in my stomach, it was coming true...it usually happens when something bad is about to happen, and it did...we all watched as the project had something causing it to short out like an EMP or something. Someone got involved with the Jormungand, and sabotaged it.

"Well, we are now up shit creek without a paddle." I said to myself, but to make matters worse, it seems that a ship containing not only the coast guard but also the US Navy had arrived.

And here they were to arrest us, under the orders of the United States of America and we had no alternative but to surrender. If that wasn't enough, it turns out that Scarecrow was the first to be on the scene.

"Well, where's Koko? Maybe you should know, now where is she?!" Scarecrow asked as he slugged me in the stomach and I had the wind knocked out of me.

After that major slug to the midsection, I found myself on the ground keeling over in pain. Then Koko came out to see me on my knees with Scarecrow about to stomp on my skull.

"Don't even, if you think about it...then you're going to wish you were never a part of the CIA!" Koko shouted, and it gave me enough time to get a second wind.

I then grabbed a hold of Scarecrow's foot, got up, and returned the favor by slamming my fist into his face.

"Consider that as a bit of payback. For those who mess with Koko Hekmatyar, they'd best be offing me first." I said, but as I was about to give Scarecrow another taste of my fist...someone pulled a stun gun on me and I dropped to the ground flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Alright, bag 'em up and let's head back to the states. Make sure you have tons o' fun tied down." Scarecrow said, I really hate that nickname.

"Let me go you nimrods! I swear to god I won't go apeshit if you let me go now!" I snapped, so I turned to squirming my way out.

I broke free of my captors, as soon as I did, I was met with a seires of M4 carbines pointing straight at my face. I then noticed the insignia on some of the soldiers. "Atlas," these guys are a high ranking PMC. Then it donned on me, what if Atlas was behind the whole sabotage of Jormungand? I had my suspicions, but it's best to keep it to myself.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, if I were you." One Atlas soldier said, and I was escorted onto a ship and we were taken to the states.

After three months of continuous trials, we were all found guilty of multiple war crimes and the sentence was to be placed into cryostasis until the year 2049. Hell of a freaking sentence, but it's better than the death penalty. I was the first to be placed into this judgement, and I had all of my personal effects including my glasses removed. I found myself completely in the nude and the rest of my crew watched as I was injected with nanomachines to prevent me from freezing completely to death and a long glass like cyllinder came out of the floor and the front swung open, and I walked inside. The container filled with a freezing agent like gas and that was that for me. As soon as I was completely frozen, the tube lowered into the floor and another one came up. This was the start of our sentence.

(A/N: This is an experimental chapter, and I hope for the second chapter if my good friend The Red Merc is going to be generous to help me out, and if he can create an OC, then I'll do his OC's story and how this person is going to be a part of it! Also, if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or anything of the like...then feel free to leave it in a review, or PM me. Constructive Criticism is allowed as long as it's not too negative and I can't make any promises about spelling since I don't have spell check. But anyway, this is where I leave you. Until the next update...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Breaking Revelation-Phase 1

Chapter 2: Breaking Revelation-Phase 1

(Opening A/N: I'm going to switch gears here, so I'm going to make a POV swap with Red Merc's character. Polvenska Baranovski, a Russian assassin working to kill Kasper Hekmatyar, she is impatient, rude, has a killer attitdue, but she's quick to the point, plus she likes to flirt here and there, she swings on both genders, and if you piss her off...then you can kiss your ass goodbye, she has a wicked bad temper. Also, I forgot to metion...Both Dr. Miami and Shockolade have been placed into Cryostasis for aiding Koko and her team. Plus, I've been thinking of what kind of pairing to do, Me with Shockolade, Me with Dr. Miami, Me with Polvenska, Me With Koko, or just have a bit of a harem. Anyway, let's keep the fun going!)

[Date: July 7th 2054, Three days before before the North Korean invasion of Seoul, and Polvenska's POV]

The job was simple, infiltrate the cryostasis labs, secure the HCLI prisoners and escape with them. But this was going to be easier said than done, this place was like a fortress. But I didn't come alone, I was teamed up with a group of rag tag mercenaries who were willing to die for the things they believed in, but just like mercenaries, they were only motivated by money. But I had a different motive, and it was to kill Kasper Hekmatyar. After he sent his sister down the stream, he broke off from his father and decided to form his own PMC. He called it, "The Lethal Peace" Faction. Of course, it was Kasper who had sent some men from Atlas to sabotage the Jormungand. He wanted to see his sister's work go into shambles, and he formed an alliance with Atlas.

"Hey, boss! You awake in there? ETA of our destination is about 20 mikes." Jacobs said informing me of the time it took to reach the cryostasis labs, I had my trusty HK416 carbine assault rifle, with tactical scope and high powered supressor, plus a Vector .45 ACP sub machine gun, and a M1911A1 Colt .45 also with a supressor.

"Listen up, we need to get Koko Hekmatyar and her crew. If we need to have a chance to stop Kasper, we need her along with her crew to bring the elder Hekmatyar. Do you understand?" I asked, and all the mercs were ready for complete bloodshed.

I usually enjoy killing a man or two, but now I kill people for money. As soon as we got to the cryostasis labs, it was time to turn our safeties off, and kill us some guards. Jacobs and Richards were armed with RPG-7s AKA "Noob Tubes" and blasted a hole big enough to get all of our men inside. Just then an alarm was set off.

"Alarm, we have a major security breach! All available personell, please report to your stations, this is not a drill." A computer voice said on the PA, just then, a group of armed guards came out and started shooting at us.

I quickly dove for cover making sure none of the bullets hit me. I pulled out my HK416 and aimed it at one of the armed guards. With the squeeze of the trigger, a small burst from the carbine sent five bullets into the enemy killing him with well placed chest shots and the bullets tearing through his body and blood shooting out with the bullets. He dropped to the ground. More of my fellow mercenaries came in and returned fire.

"Cover me, I'm going for Koko and her crew!" I shouted to my fellow men, so the rest of the mercenaries started to shoot at the armed guards dropping them like bloody flies, and I made my way down the narrow corridors.

I know it's around here somewhere, One guard came at me and tried to use the buttstock of an M4 on me, but I managed to grab the bastard and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked, now it was time to interrogate this guy.

I pulled out my MKII combat knife and placed it against his family jewels, if he gave me a wrong answer or if he tells me something I don't like...then I'm cutting off his manhood!

"Where can I find Koko Hekmatyar along with the rest of her crew? Give me wrong answer, then you can kiss your family jewels goodbye." I said, he then pointed to the end of the hall.

"You can find you're looking for at the end of the hall, please, let me keep my testicles." The security guard said, but I wasn't done with him yet.

I pulled out my supressed M1911 Colt .45, and pointed towards his skull. Taking my hostage, he placed his hand on a scanner and the door opened. We walked through the door and this place was huge. Gotta stay focused, we need Koko and her team.

"Hey boss, did you find what we were for?" Jacobs asked, yeah we found it...but the only question is, how do we get them out of their icy prisons?

"I found it, but do we get them out?" I asked, Jacobs, Richards, and Miller came to my aid.

Miller got to work trying to get our allies out of the capsules, and the first capsule came out. I walked up to the capsule and wiped away some of the frost from the glass. It contained a dark skinned boy, and it turns out, that was Jonah. Then another capsule came out, I also did the same thing to the second capsule. This capsule contained the leader, Koko Hekmatyar. We needed to get everyone including the ones who were aiding Koko. And it turns out there were two women that also shared the same fate as they did, One Dr. Miami and Shockolade. But if we were going to get our allies out, we'd better do it fast.

"They're in here, and they're getting some prisoners out of cryostasis. We need to stop them!" One of the armed security guards ordered a small group of guards were on route to our position.

"Miller, if you're going to get our friends awake...then you'd better do it fast." I said, he was typing up a series of codes and other things on a pad looking to find out if there's an override code for the capsules.

"I'm doing the best I can boss, but this may take me some time." Miller said, ugh! Out of all the things that we've accomplished with technology, I swear!

I'm just having mixed feelings for tech, can't live with it, can't live without it.

"Jacobs, Richards, help me fend off the guards. Miller, keep working on finding the override code!" I ordered my men, then Jacobs and Richards came to my position and had their guns ready. I pulled out my HK416, and now it was time to kill off some bad guys!

[To Be Continued...]

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank my good friend, The Red Merc for all of his support on this project. And I would really appreciate it if you guys dropped some faves, follows, and reviews please and thank you! I really could use some peeps to keep this project going! Thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism *As long as it's not negative* are always welcome. So, until the next update...this is the one and only BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
